


White Christmas in Baminell

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 아르님(@chance2drink)의 회지에 들어갈 축전 일부를 올려둡니다. :)





	White Christmas in Baminell

지구인의 비율이 높다는 것은 바미넬 사람들 대부분이 지구의 관습을 따른다는 의미가 되기도 한다. 크리스마스 이브는 주말이었다. 스팍과 짐은 23일까지 과중한 업무에 시달렸다. 두 사람 다 드문 야근에 차출되고, 지쳐 잠들었다. 본디 연말이란 그런 것이다. 한 해의 업무를 정리하는 것과 동시에 막바지까지 처리해야할 것에 쫓긴다. 커크는 뻑뻑한 눈꺼풀을 들어올린다. 겨울의 아침은 늦다. 평소처럼 일어나도 바깥이 어두워 손해 보는 기분. 남자는 이불을 끌어당겨 어깨를 덮었다가 밖에서 들리는 소음에 반쯤 고개를 들었다.  
  
스팍?  
  
문이 닫히는 소리가 들리고, 거실에 무언가가 놓이는 둔중한 울림. 오늘 쉰다고 한 것 같은데 무슨 일이지? 시계를 확인한다. 0740. 짐은 이불을 걷고 즉시 몸을 일으킨다. 저 성실하고 규칙적인 벌칸은 회사가 요청하면 군말 없이 출근할 위인이었다. 짐은 그것을 원하지 않았다. 오늘은 크리스마스 이브이지 않은가. 벌컥 방문을 연다. 어둠속의 긴 인영이 찬바람과 함께 서있었다.  
  
"짐."  
"어디 다녀왔어? 아님 가는 거야?"  
  
크리스마스 이브지만 아무런 장식도 없는 곳. 남자 둘이 살아서 그런 것도 있지만 무언가를 준비할 시간이 없기도 했다. 어둠속에 스팍의 단정한 목소리가 울린다.  
  
"컴퓨터, 조도를 50%로."  
  
서서히 밝아지는 작은 거실에 어두운 색의 침엽수 화분이 놓여 있었다.  
  
"새벽시장에 다녀왔습니다."  
  
믿을 수 없다는 듯 커진 푸른 눈은 벌칸에게서 화분으로, 다시 벌칸으로 옮겨갔다.  
  
"워우. 정말... 예상 밖이네."  
"그렇습니까?"  
  
스팍은 아무렇지도 않게 2m는 됨직한 화분을 들어 욕실 문 옆에 놓았다. 소파에 앉으면 보이는 위치였다. 그리곤 입구에 놓인 상자 세 개를 가져다가 나무 곁에 둔다.  
  
"그럼 예상 밖의 부탁을 드리죠."  
  
나무 곁에 서서 스팍이 말을 잇는다.  
  
"본디 짐과 시간을 보내려 했습니다만, 회사의 요청으로 오전에 사무실에 다녀와야 합니다. 업무 후 시장에 다녀올테니 그 동안 짐은 크리스마스 장식을 해주지 않겠습니까?"  
"뭐?"  
  
즉시 미간을 찌푸린다.  
  
"오늘 크리스마스 이븐데?"  
"월말 겸 연말이기도 합니다."  
"나 혼자 있으라고?"  
"만약 지루하다면 다른 곳에 다녀오셔도 됩니다. 장식은 제가 돌아와서 하지요. 하지만..."  
  
벌칸은 조심스레 말을 이었다.  
  
"저녁은 함께 했으면 합니다."  
  
저런 얼굴로 부탁하면 할 말이 없잖아. 짐은 속으로 한탄한다. 듣기로 벌칸들은 표정이 없다고 하던데 스팍은 예외인 것 같단 말이지. 저 눈을 보면 온갖 감정이 보였다. 지금 건 분명 불안이었고. 커크는 이리저리 뻣댄 머리카락을 벅벅 문질렀다.  
  
"내가 갈 데가 어딨다고 그래. 누가 불러도 안 갈 테니까 다녀와."  
"감사합니다."  
  
남자는 조용히 몸을 물린다. 짐이 끼어들었다.  
  
"어, 내가 데려다줄게!"  
"회사 직원이 앞에서 기다리고 있습니다. 그럼 쉬십시오, 짐."

 

제임스는 스팍이 두고 간 상자 3개가 온통 크리스마스 장식이라는 것에 놀랐다. 트리에 거는 작은 전구와 큰 구슬, 반짝거리는 긴 끈, 어색하게 칠한 산타 모형, 가벼운 케인, 눈 흉내를 낸 솜까지. 짐은 어제 남긴 빵을 데워 먹고 나무 옆에 서서 오전 내내 그것을 장식했다. 상자 바닥에 놓인 별을 조심스레 건다. 청년은 나무 뒤에 연결한 전선을 플러그에 꽂았고, 이내 전구가 반짝반짝 노란빛을 내는 것에 만족스런 미소를 띄었다.  
완성된 트리를 보니 본격적으로 기분을 내고 싶어, 짐은 재빨리 샤워를 마치고 패드를 들고 와 노래를 골랐다. 많은 기억이 사라졌지만 크리스마스에 대한 것은 남아있다. 남자는 천천히 곡을 골랐다. 아는 노래가 있었다.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white

마음 저 바닥부터 따뜻해지는 기분. 짐은 패드를 테이블 위에 올려두고 음악을 들으며 거실 청소를 시작했다. 스팍은 오후에 돌아올테고, 함께 즐거운 시간을 보내고 싶었다. 청년은 자신이 벌칸에게 가진 마음이 깊은 우정이라 짐작한다. 모든 것이 백지인 상태에서 곁을 지켜주고, 이야기를 들어주고, 내가 누구인지 알려주었던 사람. 그는 믿을 수 있는 인물이었고, 과분할 정도의 친절을 베풀고 있었다. 무언가, 무언가 스팍을 위한 멋진 크리스마스 계획을 만들면 좋겠는데...

 

스팍은 오후가 좀 지나서 집에 돌아왔다. 남자의 손엔 큰 종이봉투가 들려있었다.  
  
"왔어?"  
  
막 주방 청소를 끝낸 짐이 환하게 미소했다.  
  
"밤엔 눈이 올 것 같습니다. 예보로는 폭설일지도 모른다고 하더군요."  
"내일 쉬는 날이니까 괜찮아. 뭐, 잘하면 화이트 크리스마스가 되겠네?"  
"크리스마스에 눈이 오면 좋은 겁니까?"  
"음... 분위기가?"  
  
벌칸은 잘 이해가 되지 않는지 오른편 눈썹을 치켜 올렸지만 이내 주방으로 다가와 종이봉투 속의 물건을 하나 둘 꺼내기 시작했다. 박력분, 달걀, 코코아가루, 버터... 짐은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 순서대로 주방 테이블 위에 가지런히 놓이는 재료를 바라본다.  
  
"이게 뭐야?"  
"베이킹 재료입니다."  
"베이킹?"  
  
커크는 고개를 저으며 웃는다.  
  
"오늘 정말 예상 못한 일만 벌어지는데."  
"긍정적인 겁니까, 부정적인 겁니까?"  
"물론 긍정적이지. 크리스마스잖아."  
  
렌지에 허리를 기대며 짐이 말을 이었다.  
  
"그래서 뭘 굽게?"  
"부쉬 드 노엘입니다."  
  
커크는 웃는다.  
  
"맙소사, 스팍. 벌칸이 크리스마스를 축하하려고 부쉬 드 노엘을 굽는다니 다들 놀랄거라고."  
"잘못된 표현이 있습니다."  
  
생크림과 슈가파우더를 꺼내며 스팍이 이야기한다.  
  
"크리스마스를 축하하기 위함이 아닙니다. 벌칸은 지구인의 축일을 지키지 않습니다."  
  
스팍은 찬장을 열며 무감정하게 말을 이었다.  
  
"당신이 기뻐하지 않을까 생각했습니다."  
  
짐은 미소 띈 얼굴로 그의 다정한 동거인을 바라봤다. 그리곤 벌칸의 곁으로 다가가 남자가 줄지어 세워둔 재료들을 본다.  
  
"뭘 도와주면 될까?"  
  
  


  
....  
  


  
커크는 미소한다.  
  
"넌 정말 100점짜리 학생이라니까. 옛날에 아카데미에서 공부 잘했지?"  
"최우수 졸업생이었습니다."  
"아이고."  
  
그리고 짧게 숨을 내쉰다. 짐은 느리게 눈을 깜빡였다.  
  
"최우수 졸업생에 스타플릿 중령이었던 남자가 변방의 개발도상 행성에서 기억 잃은 지구인과 함께 지낸다니 이 무슨 심심한 엔딩일까."  
"동의 할 수 없는 이야기군요."  
"그냥 그렇다는 거야."  
  
커크는 씩 웃으며 자리에서 일어났다.

 

....

 

남은 내용은 아르님 회지에서! ^▽^!!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 아르님(@chance2drink)의 회지는 2017.12.10 SF온리전에 나옵니다!  
> 2\. 트렉 봐 놓고도 안 치였는데 이 글 보고 슾컼에 씨게 치여섴ㅋㅋㅋㅋ(운다) ㅇ ㅏ... 보지 말았어야 했죠 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 내 인셍...ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 아르쟈마의 금연성은 http://aruchive.tistory.com 여기서 보실 수 있어요 보시고 같이 치여요... (손꼭) 블로그 내 제목은 "복제된 스팍이 기억상실 커크를"입니다. 회지용 제목은 the Warmth in Blue예요!  
> 3\. 짐이랑 스팍은 크리스마스 이브 식사하고, 같이 정리하고, 이런저런 꽁냥꽁냥을... (흐릿) 전체 이야기의 반 정도를 올려두었어요...//ㅅ//!  
> 4\. 이 단편은 0편과 1편 사이의 이야기입니다 ^ㅁ^)!


End file.
